Yūki Terumi
|-|Yuki Terumi= |-|Susano'o= Summary The man only known as Yūki Terumi is the true main antagonist of the BlazBlue series and a former member of the Six Heroes alongside Hakumen, Valkenhayn, Nine, Jubei and Trinity Glassfille, as well as the creator of the Azure Grimoire. He is also the founder of both the Novus Orbis Librarium and Sector Seven, often manipulating both sides to reach his goals. In Centralfiction, Terumi is revealed to be the god Takehaya Susano'o, whose true, original form is the Susano'o Unit. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, possibly higher when feared | At least 5-A, possibly higher when feared Name: Yuki Terumi, Takehaya Susano'o Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Mind Manipulation, Can inflict conceptual Soul Damage (Is in possession of an Azure Grimore), Energy Projection, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Mind Control, Memory Wiping, Chain Manipulation (Ouroboros), Intangibility in ghost form, Resurrection (Via Self-observation), Immortality (Type 8, he can live by feeding off of other people's hatred and can live again through self-observation), Can exist outside of reality with Ghost, Nigh-Immune to Time, Mind and Soul Manipulation, Seems immune to the effects of Phenomena Intervention, Can split his consciousness with a host body, Grows stronger the more people that fear him | Immune to Time, Soul and Mind Manipulation, Can cut through time through the Susano'o Unit, Completely immune to Phenomena Intervention (Absorbed Noel into him so that he would always exist), Can create swords made of energy, Immortality (Type 8), Can shoot lasers from his mouth and can shoot energy beams from his palm that are near instantaneous, Grows stronger the more people that fear him, Absorption Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Stronger than Ragna with the Azure Grimoire, fought The Black Beast alongside the other members of the Six Heroes), possibly higher when feared by large amounts of people (Stated that in the worlds he would have created, the fear the people would have for him would make him grow stronger than even The Black Beast) | At least Large Planet level (Should be no weaker than a full-power Hakumen, managed to beat Ragna, Jin, Noel, Izayoi and Jubei at the same with no effort of which the first stated he was stronger than Azrael after only two strikes, Izanami stated that she would have trouble atomizing the entire planet and the moon, Terumi is more powerful), possibly higher when feared by large amounts of people Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher with Relativistic to Speed of Light reactions/combat speed (Was struck by Ignis in 1/480,000th of a second while knowing he had to be killed and infiltrated Takamagahara in a short interval. Can keep up with Ragna and Hakumen, who can keep up with the Murakumo Units) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher with Relativistic to FTL 'reactions/combat speed 'Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Should be no weaker than Jin or Ragna, who can match Iron Tager's displays of lifting strength) | Likely Class M+ (Should be on-par with Hakumen) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Can withstand blows from Hakumen and Jubei) | At least Large Planet level '(Can withstand blows from Black Beast Ragna) 'Stamina: Superhuman | Nigh-infinite Range: Standard melee range normally. Unknown with his chain (Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros is stated as being on a chain of infinite length) Standard Equipment: Many knives, and his Nox Nyctores, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros | The Susano'o Unit Intelligence: Extremely Intelligent, as he trolled a nigh-omniscient supercomputer and is one of the brains behind the major events of virtually everything in his reality. Weaknesses: He is somewhat arrogant, and is very quick to anger if things don't go his way. He additionally loves provoking and upsetting others both in-combat and out, often leading to either his benefit or to his detriment. Key: Yuki Terumi | Susano'o Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) Yukari's profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Evil Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Villain Characters Category:Soul Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chain Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Japanese Gods Category:Absorption Users Category:Sword Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Revived Characters Category:Tier 5